How Rare And Beautiful
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: She smiled up at him, and he returned it, his hands playing in her hair. "What?" he asked. She just laughed. "I'm gonna marry you. We're gonna be Dr and Dr FitzSimmons." "We are," he replied, looking down at her, his expression so full of love.


**The sort of sequel to I Should Be Over All The Butterflies (But I'm Into You) but it doesn't have to be read first. The title comes from Saturn by Sleeping At Last, the most FitzSimmons music ever. Thanks for checking out and I hope that you enjoy! Also, feel free to check out my Pinterest account under the same name if you wanna say hi or leave a prompt!**

Jemma was lying on the sofa, her head resting on Fitz's lap, her fiancé's lap. Her **fiancé's** lap. It was still a shock to her. That they were getting married, that they would be married.

Husband and wife.

She smiled up at him, and he returned it, his hands playing in her hair. "What?" he asked.

She just laughed. "I'm gonna marry you. We're gonna be Dr and Dr FitzSimmons."

"We are," he replied, looking down at her, his expression so full of love.

"It took you long enough," a voice joked. Jemma's father.

"I know," Fitz's mum, Violet, replied this time. "I keep telling Leo that I want to be alive to see the grandchildren."

Fitz turned bright red at this, but Jemma just laughed. "You shall Violet. Don't you worry about it."

Violet smiled at her. "We're just kidding dear, there's no need to worry. We waited over ten years for this, another couple of years won't be too bad." There pause then she continued. "Though dear, there is healthy glow about you."

"I actually have something for… Eliza dear, please don't eat too much," Adelle Simmons said. "You'll make yourself sick again and damage your teeth."

Eliza Simmons held a piece of shortbread halfway to her mouth, then slowly brought it up, and bit into it, the crumps tumbling down on to her dungarees.

Adelle Simmons just shook her head, and reached for the flume of champagne, staring at her five year old. "Go on then." There was no harm in another piece she had decided, it was Jemma's engagement after party after all. "Just don't throw up on the cat again, Mr Mittens didn't like that much last time, did he?"

Eliza shook her head, wide brown eyes on her mother. "Thank you mummy," she said before taking her place back on the floor and finishing her drawing.

"Rupert, what was I saying? Before about…"

"About how you've something for my healthy glow?" Jemma offered and her mum nodded.

"Yes," she said, bending down and reaching into her handbag, producing a long box. "Violet and I noticed it the other day, we didn't want to say anything but we brought this…" she leaned over and passed the box to Fitz, who accepted it with thanks.

But he was unable to keep the shock of his face. "A pregnancy test?"

Both mothers nodded. "We both have been through pregnancy, we know the signs well enough."

Fitz looked down at Jemma, who was now sitting up. "It can't hurt? Can it?" she asked him. He shook his head, before whispering into her ear. "You don't have to do this, Jems, not if you don't want to."

"But I do," she replied. "I do."

Ten minutes later, the couple stood in the bathroom. He had his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder and her hands in his as he swung them back and forth, waiting impatiently for the test results, now plural as it turns out that Jemma had a number in the bathroom anyway (she said she wanted to be prepared, and she always did excel at preparation). She hadn't used any yet, she thought there was no point, not yet, they had only been trying for a few months.

He could sense her anxiety waiting the final few minutes.

"Hey," he said, spinning her round so that she was facing him. "It's okay, you know?"

She nodded. "I just, I really want this Fitz. A family."

He nodded, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I know."

"Can we… do you want to check now?"

Fitz nodded, and allowed her to leave his embrace as she reached for the first pregnancy test.

"Positive," she breathed, unable to believe it at first, knowing, like any good scientist, that for reliable results, numerous tests must be taken.

Fitz reached for the second. Also positive.

As was the third and the forth.

All that was left was the fifth.

"Together?" Jemma asked and Fitz nodded, the pair of them holding hands and using the other hand to reach for it.

"Positive," Fitz said.

Jemma stared at the piece of plastic, blinking back tears. "We're going to parents." She spun, facing him. "Fitz, we're going to be parents."

He nodded, slowly, his brain processing the information. "We're going to be parents… we're going to be parents…"

Downstairs, back with their families, neither Fitz nor Simmons was sure who cried the hardest; his mum or her dad. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks, their words just a mix of sobs and breaths.

The young couple, and parents-to-be, were curled up on the sofa together now, one indistinguishable from the other.

"Why's daddy crying?" Eliza asked, and Jemma patted the sofa, beckoning her sister over.

Once the younger girl had made her way over, now covered in even more biscuit crumbs, she held onto Jemma's hand, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. "Is daddy okay?"

"Dad," Jemma explained, "Is happy, that's why he's crying. I'm… I'm going to be a mummy."

"You are?" Eliza asked, somewhat excited now. "Am I going to be a big sister?"

"You're going to be an auntie."

"Oh," Eliza said, somewhat saddened by this but then Fitz cut quickly in.

"But you can also be a big sister." He smiled at the younger girl whose face lit up.

"Where is the baby?"

"In Jemma's tummy."

"Can I feel? Zara's mummy has a baby in her tummy and at school…"

Before she could continue, Jemma moved their hands, still being held, and lay them to rest on her stomach. It felt odd to her, that beneath everything, inside her, a life was forming, a human life, her child. She fought back the tears as Eliza's cold hands ran their way over her stomach.

A frown from the younger Simmons child caused her mother to speak up. "The baby is sleeping. She'll be awake soon."

Eliza nodded, taking this an acceptable answer when Violet Fitz rose from her seat, and wiped at her eyes, examining all that was before her. The empty glasses, the plates, the cutlery. She sighed, and stretched before making her way over and started to pick up the plates.

"Liza, dear," Rupert said, "Help Violet with the washing up…"

"Rupert, no, don't be silly, I can do it alone."

Rupert laughed, shaking his head. "Its fine, Eliza loves helping with the dishes, don't you?"

She nodded, and skipped into the kitchen.

"God help your mum," Jemma whispered into Fitz's ear. "It's the bubbles that she loves. And if she turns our kitchen into an indoor pool…"

Fitz sighed, pulling himself from the sofa and followed the two into the kitchen.

Eliza seemed content with a bucket, some spoons and forks and bubbles.

A lot of bubbles.

Thankful the collateral damage was limited to some splashes on the table.

Fitz standing, drying the dishes as he mother passed them to him allowed everything that had happened to sink in. He had proposed to the woman that he loved, she had said yes, they were going to be parents.

"Your father would have loved to be here," Violet mused, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "He always did love Jemma."

Fitz nodded, and put the glass back on the shelf.

"You know he's watching you? He's proud of you Leo, I hope you know that. He's proud of you."

Fitz smiled at this thought and was just about to reply when he heard it.

A massive sloshing sound and a clatter caused both Fitzs to turn and witness the chaos that had erupted in the kitchen.

Eliza had knocked the bucket of water to the ground.

She gave her most innocent expression.

"Whoops?"

Curled up together, everyone else having gone home now and the kitchen having been cleaned up, Fitz rocked the porch swing back and forth, the stars shining down on them.

Jemma was half asleep on him, the past number of days having been extremely busy.

But in a good way.

Nothing had gone wrong.

Nothing had gone wrong for so long now.

"Fitz," she whispered. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Soulmates," he thought about this for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't."

"I think… I think that sometimes people are destined to be together, that they are made for each other."

"You do?"

She nodded against him. "How else would you describe us? The love that I have for you Fitz, it's unlike anything I have ever felt for anyone else…"

"I know," he whispered back to her. "I know Jems."

Because she was right, their love for each other was something unlike anything either of them had ever felt before.

But they wouldn't exchange it for anything.

 **Jemma's parents' names come from Dollhouse and Buffy. Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
